The Perfect Song
by FantasyFan5
Summary: The flock finds a song that relates perfectly to their entire lives.


**A/N: Just so you know: **

**Bold: The Voice**

_Italics: Max's thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics: "Me Against the World" by Simple Plan**_

The Perfect Song

"I'm hungry," whined Nudge predictably.

"You're always hungry," Iggy shot back, wheeling around her in the sky with a twitch of a feather.

"But this time, I'm really, _really,_" I tuned her out with a roll of my eyes and flew over to Fang, who was listening to the flock's iPod.

"What're you listening to?" I asked.

"Nothing right now," he replied, scrolling through the songs. "I've heard everything good already, and I hate Angel's songs." _Really? I had no idea._

"We'll have to find some new songs, then," I shrugged and zoomed away, tilting my face up to the sun. I made the mistake of flying past Nudge.

"Max, I'm hungry! Let's go to Applebee's!"

"Um, let's not," I said, not liking the idea of being cooped up in a restaurant.

"_Please?" _

"Yeah, please?" asked Angel. Of course the one with mind control took Nudge's side.

"How about fast food?" I bargained.

"They don't play music!" cried Gazzy. Fang looked up at the mention of music. Oh, no, not him too!

"Fine! But we're getting that Car Side To Go thing," I gave in.

"Don't you kind of need a _car _for that?" pointed out Iggy.

"I don't _know! _How often do we go to Applebee's?"

**Don't snap, Maximum. **

Not the frigging voice again!

_What do you _want? I mentally hissed. Of course there was no reply.

I shook my self out of the trance I was in. Fang was watching me closely. _The Voice? _He mouthed. I nodded, and the lines around his mouth tightened. I shook my head warningly, indicating that he shouldn't say anything yet. He nodded barely imperceptibly.

Ten minutes later, we had landed at an Applebee's in Illinois. I walked in to the restaurant and looked around nervously. The people were all normal looking – which meant they weren't Erasers.

"Can I help you?" asked the waitress, flashing me a fake smile.

"How long is the wait for a table?" Angel piped up. I frowned at her, but the waitress didn't seem to mind.

"Fifteen minutes," she replied.

"We'll just wait outside," I said, ushering everyone out quickly.

I sat on a bench and rested my head on the back of it. Fang sat down next to me. "What did it say?" he asked quietly as Angel, Nudge and Gazzy started a game of 'I Spy'. I knew he was talking about the Voice.

"Not much," I replied in an undertone. "Just that I shouldn't snap at Iggy."

"That was it?"

I nodded.

"So we're not flying off to London or anything?" Fang asked. I smiled.

"No. We're staying here."

"Good." He looked up at the radio. "Hey…what's this song?"

I listened as well. A guitar intro was playing. It sounded pretty cool. Fang started tapping his foot to the beat. I suppressed a snicker. Well, it _did _look pretty funny. The band began to sing:

_**We're not gonna be just a part of the game**_

_**We're not gonna be just the victims**_

_**They're taking our dreams and they tear them apart**_

_**Until everyone's the same**_

_**I've got nowhere to go**_

_**I've got nowhere to run**_

_**They love to watch me fall**_

_**They think they know it all**_

I glanced at Fang. He stared back at me. This was like the story of our life!

_**I'm a nightmare**_

_**A disaster**_

_**That's what they always said**_

_**I'm a lost cause**_

_**Not a hero**_

_**But I'll make it on my own**_

_**I've gotta prove them wrong**_

_**Me against the world…**_

_**It's me against the world!**_

Iggy and Nudge had stopped as well and were staring up at the speakers.

_**We won't let them change what we feel in our hearts**_

_**We're not gonna let them control us**_

_**We won't let them shove all their thoughts in our heads**_

_**And we'll never be like them**_

_**I've got no place to go**_

_**I've got nowhere to run**_

_**They love to watch me fall**_

_**They think they know it all…**_

As the chorus played again, Angel and Gazzy stopped as well and listened.

_**Now I'm sick of this waiting**_

_**So come on and take your shot!**_

_**You can spit all your insults **_

_**But nothing you say's gonna change us**_

_**You can sit there and judge me**_

_**Say what you want to**_

_**We'll never let you in!**_

"This is so weird," I whispered to Fang. The chorus played two more times, and then it played:

_**I've gotta prove them wrong**_

_**They'll never bring us down**_

_**We'll never fall in line**_

_**I'll make it on my own,**_

_**Me Against The World!**_

It ended in a burst of static. The Flock stared at each other.

"Now _that _is a song I'd listen to," Fang finally said.

**A/N: It wasn't too stupid, was it? I heard the song, and I was like, "Oh my god! The Flock! It's perfect!" so I had to make a songfic/normal fic out of it. Review please! CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome. **


End file.
